Todo por amor
by Magic.Twins07
Summary: OneShot...Último año y grandes cambios vividos en verano, sus vidas era traquilas por el momento, pero todo puede cambiar en horas...Un sacrificio para salvar al gran amor de tu vida...Un sacrificio que podria ser el fin del Mundo Magico Dr&Hr...RR,please


**Hola!...bueno aqui un Oneshot, hecho en un tiempo de oseo y por un atacaso inspirativo xD!... tenia que escribirlo y espero que les guste... mi segundo Oneshot... aqui les va xP**

**_

* * *

_**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, a dos semanas de haber entrado a un nuevo y último año de estudio en Hogwarts, una chica castaña descansaba, alegremente, cerca del lago; no se encontraba sola, su novio la abrazaba y jugaba con su pelo…

- Nunca pensé estar así contigo...Es algo muy ilógico, pero Te amo tanto...

- Hermione, yo cambie por tí… comprendí que seguir a mi padre y al Lord Oscuro no era donde yo debía estar, sino con el amor de mi vida, por eso me he unido a ustedes… me costara enfrentar a mi padre, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea necesario, aunque siga marcado de porvida¡cuanto quisiera borrar esta marca!…pero tu has estado a mi lado en este tiempo y se que lo seguirás haciendo y eso me da más fuerzas de las que tengo…- Hermione se acerco al guapo chico de Slytherin para brindarle un lindo y tierno beso.

- Draco, promete que nunca me dejaras…

- Es un hecho Herms… de mi nadie te separa.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde, abrazados y besándose de vez en cuando, demostrándose que el uno sin el otro, no es nadie.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los días eran tranquilos y dichosos, los Slytherin's ya no peleaban con los Gryffindor's, ni con ninguna casa… Todo por primera vez era paz y tranquilidad ó eso se pensaba…

- Sigue ingenuo a todo, Potter, disfruta tus últimos momentos, porque después no podrás ni sonreír jajaja… Oh!, pero que linda parejita, lastima que ese estupido traidor a la sangre y a su "Lord", no vera nunca mas a su "Adorada Sangre Sucia" Jajajaja… ¡PREPARENSE!.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- Domingo en la mañana…¿Qué hacemos chicos?.- Preguntaba Ron, con su típica mirada de sueño los domingos en la mañana, ya que al ser despertado y levantado sin él querer, era un fastidio, y es que para Ron su cama y la comida eran…como decirlo… SU VIDA!

- Primero desayunar… ¿Qué acaso no tienes hambre?.- Harry miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara…

- Que pesado eres a veces, Harry…

- Bueno días San Potter, Comadreja.- dijo el platinado haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días Huroncito.- Dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry, seguido de un saludo muy raro, que solo a los hombres se les ocurre, típico saludo de los chicos al encontrarse en el comedor.

- ¿Cómo ha amanecido mi bella Princesa?.- Draco tomo delicadamente la mano de Hermione y poso sus labios en ella.

- Muy bien.- dijo Hermione sonriente, para luego el ojigris levantarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- OH! por favor, no hagan eso, todavía no cómo ¿saben?.- decía Ron con cara de repulsión.

- Ron que pesado eres…

- Si, si… ¿entramos?, tengo hambre

Se pasaron la tarde en el lago animadamente, uniéndose al grupo, Luna y Ginny.

- Deberías ser mas tolerante, Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero es imposible… quiero mucho a Dean, pero a veces es insoportable, no se como su novia lo soporta…- Y todos estallaron en risas.- De que se ríen… es enserio, será mi mejor amigo y todo, pero de que aburre con sus estupideces… aburre!

- Jajajaja, Y ¿Cómo sabes que al él no le aburren tus comentarios?

- Pues porque…- Rápidamente todos miraron al bosque prohibido, se había escuchado una explosión y salía demasiado humo desde él interior.

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosque del colegio. Al llegar, Hagrid se encontraba en la entrada del Bosque, con su típica escopeta y dispuesto a entrar.

- Hagrid… ¿Que esta sucediendo?.- pregunto la castaña

- No lo sé, Hermy… no lo sé.

- Hagrid¿has avisado a McGonagall?

- La verdad es que no…bueno, eso pensaba hacer…

- Yo voy.- Se ofreció Luna y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el castillo.

Hagrid se disponía entrar al bosque, pero Harry y Draco lo detuvieron…

- ¡Hagrid, mira!.- dijo Ron apuntando hacia el bosque, así Hagrid entendió porque lo habían detenido… Mortifagos se acercaban y todos sacaron sus varitas y Hagrid fue rápidamente por la suya a su cabaña, y es que solo pensaba que eran los Centauros, dejando solos a los chicos.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… Al niño que vivió, jajaja… y lo acompaña el sucio traidor a la Sangre…- Escupía con malicia, Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Que quieres?.- se enfrento a él, Draco

- Y¿AUN TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE A MI COMO SI NADA¡NO MERECES LLEVAR MI APELLIDO!, _¡CRUCIO!_.- el hechizo dio en lleno en Draco, que se retorcijo en el piso, pero sin grito alguno, nunca permitiría que su padre lo viera vencido.

- ¡Suéltelo!.- Grito Hermione

- Hermy, no lo provoques…- le decía Ron

- Pero miren quien es… la Sangre Sucia, sabelotodo, Granger… Por tu culpa, sangre impura, el "Lord" quiere matar a mi sobrino, por tu culpa maldita… _¡CRUCIO!_.- Harry trato de interponerse, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida. Hermione gemía de dolor y fue cuando Draco trato de zafarse del _Crucio_ de su padre, pero le fue imposible.

En ese instante Harry, Ron y Ginny querían ayudar a sus amigos, pero unos 12 mortifagos los rodeaban, no sabían que hacer, Herms gemía aun más y Bellatrix iba aumentando la potencia de su ataque, tenía tanto odio hacia la castaña, que si por ella fuera, la mataba, pero tenia ordenes del Señor Oscuro y las seguía al pie de la letra.

- Detente…jajaja, la chica ya esta inconsciente, Bellatrix.- Una voz tenebrosa se sintió.

- Voldemort…- Susurro Harry, todos los mortifagos se detuvieron he hicieron reverencia ante su Señor, para luego esperar ordenes.

- Pero si es Harry Potter y sus amiguitos, tantos meses sin verte.- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- Y miren también está con nosotros el traidor a la sangre y a mi…que mal por ti Draco Malfoy… ¡Chicos, sigan atacando!

- ¿Que…que piensas ha…hacer…al respecto?.- Dijo Draco desafiante, tratándose de ponerse en pie, pero le fue imposible.

- jajaja Valiente salio el Traidor… pues empezare con esto.- Cru…

- _Expelliarmus!_.- grito Harry, pero el hechizo no alcanzo ni tocar a Voldemort.

- Salvando a tu amiguito, Potter, pues no te funciono…_¡Crucio!_.- El ataque dio de lleno en Harry, que al igual que Draco, no grito ni un poco.- Te gusta Potter… Jajajaja y tus amigos y ese estupido guardabosques no pueden hacer nada, porque mis Mortifagos son mejores Jajajaja.- Hagrid se habia unido a Ron y Ginny, que estaban un poco afligidos por los 10 Mortifagos que aun quedaban.

- No… podrás…vencer… Voldemort.- dijo Harry al dejar de atacar Voldemort.

- Malfoy encargate de él, mientras yo hago que tu hijo aprenda a no traicionar a su AMO!.- Malfoy solo se digno a seguir atacando a Harry con _Crucios_.

- En que quede… a si, _¡Crucio!_.- Draco se retorcijo en el piso, pero no gimió en ningún momento.- Te daré otra oportunidad Malfoy, pero será la tercera y la última, ven conmigo.

- NUN…NUNCA!.- dijo con dificultad

- Esta bien… Bellatrix, ataca a la chica.- obediente, Bellatrix ataco a Hermione, que de la inconciencia despertó, para volver a gemir de dolor.

- Her...Hermione

- Pobre de la Sangre sucia, jajaja… ya es suficiente Bellatrix, llévatela!.- Dicho y hecho, Bellatrix se llevo a Hermy a quien sabe donde.-… Si quieres de vuelta a tu querida Sangre Sucia, me avisas…jajaja hasta entonces.- y finalizando esto se fue, segudo de todos sus Mortifagos.

- No!... Her…Hermione!.- Grito Draco, pero ya era tarde. En eso llego McGonagall con un montón de profesores, que asistieron rápidamente a Draco y Harry.

- Se la… ha…llevado… MALDICION!.- Grito con desperacion Harry, ya en pie apoyado de Ron.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

- ¿Que te dijo ese maldito?.- pregunto Ron al platinado, se encontraban en enfermería

- Dijo que si la quería de vuelta, le avisara…

- ¿Cómo harás eso?

- La marca sirve para comunicarse con él…

- ¿Que querrá a cambio?

- Mi cuerpo…- Harry abrió significativamente los ojos… ¿Cómo que su cuerpo?…¿Cómo lo sabia?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tu cuerpo?.- pregunto Harry

- Quiere poder y energía…juventud; con todo lo que paso en el verano esta muy débil, solo queda un Horrocrux, Harry… obviamente su cuerpo no resistirá y necesita a alguien joven y con poder… quien mas que yo.

- ¡por ningún motivo dejaras que te posea!

- Eso no lo sé…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El día en que Draco decidió para recuperar a Hermione, llego… estaba esperando el encuentro en el cementerio, donde yacían los restos del abuelo de Voldemort. Draco decidió ir solo, pero no contaba con que sus amigos lo siguieran.

- Que puntual Malfoy…- se escucho esa odiosa voz

- He venido… ¿Que quieres a cambio de Hermione?

- No te lo imaginas… Te quiero a ti, para ser mas exactos, tu cuerpo.

- ¿Donde esta Hermione?

- Aquí Draco, sana y salva…hasta ahora.- Dijo Bellatrix. Hermione yacía desmayada en el suelo.

- Esta bien, acepto… pero devuelve a Hermione¡ahora!.- dijo con firmeza, al ver a Hermy muy mal.

- Primero tu cuerpo.- Draco se iba a entregar pero…

- ¡ALTO, NO TE ATEVAS DRACO!.- Grito Harry

- Era de imaginarse que tus amigos venían contigo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Es obvio que te miente, si te entregas, no rescataremos a Hermione.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero… pero tengo que salvarla ¡aunque tenga que dar mi vida!

- Que linda reunión… no eres el único que trajo ejercito…¡ATAQUEN!.- una gran Batalla se formo, mientras Harry y Draco, peleaban por rescatar a Hermione…

- Malfoy, dame tu cuerpo y te de vuelvo a tu sangre sucia…

- ¡No le creas!.- Grito Harry.

- Mírala Draco…que pasaría si yo hiciera esto… _¡Crucio!_.- Hermione gimió de dolor; con todo eso Hermione reacciono.

- Dra…Draco… por lo… que mas…quieras…no…te…te…entregues.- Suplicaba Hermione.

- Es tu cuerpo o su vida… Tú decides, Malfoy.- dijo con malicia y con una mueca en los labios

- Dra…Draco.

- ¡Esta bien!, pero entrégala…

- Jajaja… Tómala Potter.- y lanzo a Hermione a los brazos de Harry.- No la necesito, por ahora.- susurro esto último.- Ya tengo lo que quiero…- Voldemort tomo a Draco en sus garras y lo voltio para que mirara a sus amigos, el campo de fuerza que apareció les impedía salir. Habían varios Mortifagos en el suelo y los 3 vivos que quedaban, entre ellos Bellatrix y Lucius, estaban dentro del campo ayudando a Voldemort con el ritual.

Las palabras en una lengua rara, se empezaron a oír. Cuando todo ocurría, Draco tenía una cara de paz y tranquilidad, ya no vería nunca más a Hermione, pero verla sana y salva, le alegraba.

La ceremonia culmino, el ojigris pego un grito de los mil infiernos, en el cual trato de decir una palabras, de las cuales solo se oyó un "Perdona Hermione…Te amo", para luego la existencia de Draco, terminara.

- ¡¡¡Draco!!!.- Grito desesperada Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

El campo de fuerza se abrió y de él salio el lindo platinado, pero ya sus ojos no eran los mismos…del Draco Malfoy que todos conocieron, no quedaba nada, nunca mas volvería ha hacer el mismo.

- Preparate Potter, que esto es solo el comienzo, jajajaja.- Y Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O Fin O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Que les parecio?... de verdad espero que haya sido bueno xD... estaba muy inspirada y todo jajaja, cuando pasa no hay que dejarlo pasar... bueno Graxias por leerlo y espros sus comentarios ;p rr please!!!...**

**Besos!!...cuidense...**

**_Magic.Twins07_**

**_N/A: si hay faltas ortograficas, que las hay, me corrijen... gracias! _**


End file.
